No Weddings and a Funeral - A PJO fanfic
by BlackJack the Hippogriff
Summary: Ths is a one shot based at the end of House of Hades. It is my very first fanfic and has got a reasonable amount of likes on tumblr, where i first posted it. ENJOY! (IF YOU CAN! *cue evil Uncle Rick laugh*) Disclaimer: Do you really think i could come up with so many awesome characters! No. They belong to Rick Riordan and we are forever grateful for their creation


They had found the House of Hades. Leo was working on the lock of the Doors of Death whilst the others fought Gaea's forces. Piper, Percy, Jason and Annabeth were surrounded. There was no where to go. "I guess this is it then" said Percy. "Our final stand." agreed Jason. Percy subconsciously wrapped his arms around Annabeth's hand. "Together?" asked Annabeth. "Together". Suddenly, some Laestrygonians appeared out of nowhere and attacked the gang. To avoid being killed they all had to split up, and the connection was broken. Jason and Percy locked eyes over the room. In that moment they knew they were thinking the same thing. Jason shouted "FOR OLYMPUS!" and charged towards Percy. Percy did the same and their swords met in the centre of the room. All of the fighting stopped as everyone looked at what was happening in confusion. Leo knew what would happen a split second before it did. Quickly he dived behind a column as Jason and Percy started to rise. underneath their feet, a hurricane was forming."Nico!" called Jason, "We need to unite the Big Three". "I'm on it", replied Nico. "Frank, can you get the others to the Argo II safely, I need to go help Percy and Jason". "Sure thing". Nico sprinted towards his comrades, shouting at Piper and Leo to get to Frank as he passed them. Nico raised his sword to touch both Jason and Percy's. Almost instantaneously, the feel of Celestial bronze, Imperial Gold and Stygian Iron together caused the hurricane to gain an exponential amount of power. Gaea's forces were pushed towards the door. "On three, we need to let go" Percy whispered. "One, Two, THREE!". All three of them lifted their swords away from each other and where blasted backwards. Nico landed by Hazel, who immediately picked up her brother and hurried towards the Argo II. Percy landed just inside the doors of death, alongside Annabeth. She had refused to leave Percy when Frank came to get her. They embraced in a long kiss, tears rolling down each other's faces. All of a sudden, Percy pushed Annabeth away, toeard Jason. "Take care of her for me" said Percy, barely able to contain his emotions. "WHA - NO!" called Annabeth, but it was too late. Percy closed the Doors of Death, sealing himself inside forever. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Gaea. "I WILL HAVE VENGEANCE". "Not on my watch croaked Percy, before collasping of exaustion. A few minutes later he was dead. Back on the Argo II, Annabeth was inconsolable. The prophecy was stuck in her head._An Oath to keep with a Final Breath. _Percy had said she was never getting away from him again. Instead he got away from her and kept his oath. His last act secured that he would forever be in Annabeth's heart.

**10 years later**

****Annabeth was getting ready for her wedding day. She was finally getting married to someone who had had a crush on her since the moment they met: Nico Di Angelo. Hazel was her bridesmaid and was going through the checklist with Annabeth. "Do you have something Old?" "Yep. I'm wearing the ring my Dad gave me as a child." "OK then something new. What are you going to wear that is new Annabeth?" "I'm not wearing it Hazel," Annabeth replied, "it is the church i designed for the wedding." "Got It. What are you going to borrow though?" "Grover's Panpipes. I couldn't really get married without wearing something of Grover's could I. He's my best friend." Hazel nodded in Agreement. "That just leaves something blue." At this Annabeth froze. She had completely forgotten about something blue, and yet at the same time she never could. Annabeth tried to block out the memories, but she couldn't. They all came flooding back, bringing tears with them. She missed Percy so much. The way he would stroke her hair, caressing it softly as he sung a beautiful old sea shanty. The radiance that shone out of her face whenever he saw her. And the way he couldn't resist any opportunity to eat blue food. "I can't go through with this." sobbed Annabeth. "I would never forgive myself for betraying my love for Percy. I mean Nico is great, but he will never be the one."


End file.
